Helping you through this
by MaryAuksi
Summary: Set to Season 4, right after the shooting. Emma's going through hell, and only one person can help her... Semma.


**Hey, I'm back with another oneshot. I think I'm better with them than with long fanfictions... Well, anyway, this one's a Semma. Set to Season 4. The beginning is a night after the shooting.**_ **Please review.**_

I do NOT own Degrassi or its characters. I'm just borrowing them once in a while to make another fanfiction.

_**Enjoy:**_

"Rick, don't…" It was too late. Emma shrieked back. Sean was lying on the ground. Rick just grinned and pointed the gun at Emma. Emma gulped, "Rick, I… Don't!" Emma felt a horrible pain in her hand. She looked at Toby to see him dead, also. That's when it all went black.

--------------------------------------------------

"Honey… Emma, wake up!" Spike shook her up.

"Mom, he… Rick…" Emma cried and hugged her mom tightly, "I… Why? …"

"Shh, it was only a dream…" Spike shushed her, "It's over, Em, it's over."

"No…" Emma sobbed, "Where is he?"

"Who?" Spike asked.

"Sean…" Emma cried, "He… Is he ok?"

"I'm sure he's ok." Spike assured.

"Where is he?" Emma sobbed, "I need to…"

"Emma, it's three in the morning." Spike looked at her, "You'll talk to him tomorrow."

"No!" Emma cried, "I need to…"

"Emma…" Snake came downstairs, "He's sleeping."

"But I need to…" Emma cried, "What if he's dead?"

"Emma, he's not!" Spike assured, "He's ok."

"No, I…" Emma sobbed.

Spike rocked her back to sleep. Snake stayed with Emma, so Spike could get some sleep. He sighed, looking at her step-daughter. What if there hadn't been for Sean? Emma would be dean. Snake didn't even want to think about it. His daughter dying… Spike and he would have been devastated. He would have probably killed Rick with his own bare hands. But to his luck, Emma was alive. She was sleeping, although not so peacefully. She started to shake again. Snake patted her head, looking at her. She was so fragile. Emma's eyes flew open again and she started to sob.

"Em, it's ok…" Snake hugged her tightly, "Everyone's ok… Rick's gone…"

"I…" Emma cried to his chest, "I didn't want to kiss him… And then… He-he… It was all my fault…"

"No, no!" Snake hugged her even more tightly, "He was sick… It wasn't your fault…"

"But I…" Emma cried, "Jimmy… Is he ok? … If he-he d-dies… It's all my fault!"

"No, baby…" Snake sucked in his cry. He had to be strong, for her, "He'll be alright. I know he will. It wasn't your fault."

Emma managed to fall asleep again. By the time morning came, her parents, who were in the kitchen, heard her cry again. Spike rushed downstairs,

"Baby, is everything ok?"

Emma shook her head, "I need to see him… Where is he?"

"Are you talking about Sean?" Spike asked, "I think you should stay home today…"

"No!" Emma shouted out loud, "I need to see him… What if he leaves?"

"Ok." Spike agreed although she didn't want to, "If you feel scared or anything, you can just come home, ok? You don't need to stay there."

Emma nodded and dressed. She tried to calm herself down. They were only dreams. Sean would be at Degrassi. And if he wouldn't be there… Then she'd find out his phone number, or where he lived. When she was ready, she went upstairs. She heard her parents talking:

"Snake, just look after her, ok?" Spike pleaded, "I don't want her to be there too long. Send her home."

"I will." Snake assured, "I'll watch after her. Don't worry."

"What's for breakfast?" Emma tried to act normally.

"Pancakes," Snake smiled.

Emma smiled back at him, "Delicious."

---

She tried to concentrate in class, but she kept staring at Sean. Several teachers had made a remark to her. They asked if she wanted to see the nurse. She just shook her head. After Media, she finally stopped Sean.

"Yeah?" Sean turned around

"I…" Emma hugged him, "You saved my life… Sean, thank you so much… You…"

"I couldn't let you die, could I?" Sean pulled away.

"Why not?" Emma asked, sobbing, "I… I'm nobody to you… You wouldn't care… No one would…"

"How can you say that?" Sean's eyes widened, "You… What about Manny? And Toby… Even Jay would be kind of sad if you'd die! You're his Greenpeace!"

Emma smiled, "That's not true."

"Everyone would miss you, Emma." Sean assured.

"I thought you're going to die!" Emma sobbed, "It was all my fault… I-I didn't want to k-kiss him! … A-and then h-he…"

Sean didn't know what to do. Snake came up to them, "Em you should go home…"

"I don't…" Emma wiped her tears away, "I'm fine."

"No, Em, you're not…" Snake insisted, "Go home."

"I don't w-want to be alone…" Emma sobbed, "I-I… Wh-what if…?"

"Go pick Jack up from daycare." Snake suggested.

"Ok…" Emma sobbed.

---

She put Jack asleep and went downstairs. The house was so empty… She didn't want to be here. She wanted someone to tell her that it's ok. She didn't want to be alone. What if Rick was going to step in just right now? With a gun in his hand… What if he was really going to kill her? Emma started to sob and shake. She held her arms around her knees, shaking. The door bell sounded so far away as it rang. She couldn't get up. What if it was Rick? Her sobs became louder as she got even more afraid. She heard as the door went open. She closed her eyes tightly, still sobbing. She didn't want to see who it was.

"Emma, it's me!" She heard someone yell next to her. Still, it seemed so far away, "It's Manny! Emma, are you ok? Emma, why won't you answer?! Em!" She shook Emma, but Emma was still far away. Frozen. She saw everything again. She saw Rick. She saw Rick trying to kiss her. It was like she was looking it as a third person, just looking herself and Rick. She shoved the trophy to Rick and backed away. It was all because of her…

"Emma, please!" Manny cried, "What's happening to you?! Emma!" Emma was still sobbing and shaking. Manny didn't know what to do. She called to school: "Hello? … I-I need to talk to Mr. Simpson! … Please, it's important! … Emma, it's Emma! Something's wrong! … Mr. S, come here! … Em… She…" Manny put the phone away and shook Emma again.

After ten minutes, Snake stormed in. Manny stood up from the couch, crying.

"Go find Jack!" Snake insisted.

Manny ran upstairs. Jack was peacefully asleep. Manny ran back downstairs to see Snake talking to Emma, trying to get her back. Emma finally broke and wrapped her arms around her father, sobbing something about Rick and the trophy. Manny just watched them, crying. When Emma let go of Snake, Manny hugged her tightly,

"Emma, are you ok now? I was so afraid… Em…"

"Manny…" Emma sobbed, "I… He… Why? … I didn't want to…"

"Emma, he's gone." Manny assured, "He'll never do anything to you! I promise!"

Emma just nodded, crying, "I want to… Where is he? I need to talk to him… Is he ok? … Is Sean ok?"

"I'll call to school." Snake said, "I'll let someone tell him, ok?"

Emma nodded, calming down a bit. Manny was so afraid. She didn't want to lose her best friend. Emma was always the stronger one, she couldn't back away now. After half an hour, they heard the doorbell. Snake stormed there,

"She wanted to talk to you. Maybe you could calm her down."

Sean saw Emma on the couch. He sat next to her, not knowing what to say or how to act. Especially around Emma's dad. Snake saw that and went to kitchen with Manny.

"Sean…" Emma looked at him, "You almost died… Because of me…"

"You're my friend." Sean whispered, "I care about you… I didn't want you to die… You never bullied him."

"I did…" Emma sobbed, "In the Dot. While the campaign."

"But you didn't bully him like the others did…" Sean assured, "Like Jay, or Spinner."

"I'm not worth saving…" Emma looked up to him again, "I'm nobody… I'm just a stuck-up princess…"

"No, you're not!" Sean cupped her face, "You're really special. You care about people. And nature." He looked at her, hesitating. Still, he kissed her. It wasn't forced; it was just a soft kiss on the lips. Sean pulled away after a while, "Like I said… You are worth saving. Don't ever doubt that, ok?"

Emma looked at him, stunned. Did he just kiss her? But, why? Was it because he still had some feelings for her? Or was it because he wanted to make her feel better? Emma was puzzled. She just nodded to Sean. Sean stood up and looked at Emma for one more time before going to the kitchen, "I'll leave now."

"Is she better?" Manny asked.

"I hope so…" Sean just left.

Manny and Snake went back to the living room. Emma looked at them with confusion. Why did Sean already leave? Then she realized – Sean had Ellie… First love never dies, but he now loved Ellie. Emma stood up and went to Jack's room as he heard him cry. After a few minutes, she came back downstairs with Jack, to feed him. Snake took Jack,

"Maybe you should have a rest, Em?"

Emma sighed. She said goodbye to Manny and then went to the basement. When did it all get so screwed up? She lay down on her bed. She didn't remember falling asleep, but the next time she checked the clock, it was already 8 in the evening. She slowly went upstairs to see her mother there, having a conversation with Snake. Emma wanted to know what they were talking about, but Spike had already seen her. She stood up from the couch and hugged her daughter,

"How are you?"

"I'm ok." Emma forced a smile, "Hungry."

Spike smiled and went to kitchen, "I'll make dinner right away, ok?"

"I can help." Emma followed her.

---

She searched for Sean. She looked around the room. He wasn't in his normal seat. Emma was puzzled. After homeroom, she decided to talk to Ellie, but she wasn't at school. That's when she heard a shout behind,

"Greenpeace!"

Emma spun around to see Jay.

"Just so you know Cameron ran back to mommy dearest." Jay smirked.

"What, why?" Emma asked. Sean couldn't leave her now. Didn't he understand that?

"Couldn't deal," Jay shrugged and wanted to leave when Emma pulled him back,

"Do you think you could drive me there? Please?"

Jay looked at Emma. Nelson was never the kind to ask him a favor. She never added a please when she was talking to him, either. But, he quickly snapped out of it, "Why should I drive you there?"

"Why did I even ask?" Emma muttered and wanted to leave, but felt a grip on her hand,

"Let's go."

"Right now?" Emma asked. Jay rolled his eyes and nodded. Emma walked out of the school with Jay. She had to talk to Sean, just this once. She got to Jay's car's passenger seat as Jay started the car. The ride was pretty boring. Jay turned the radio on.

_He was always such a nice boy  
The quiet one  
With good intentions  
He was down for his brother  
Respectful to his mother  
A good boy  
But good don't get attention  
One kid with a promise  
The brightest kid in school  
He's not a fool  
Reading books about science and smart stuff  
It's not enough, no  
Cause smart don't make you cool_

Emma continued to listen to the lyrics as tears filled her eyes. She sniffed and turned her face to the window, so that Jay wouldn't see her crying. It was so humiliating. Jay was always the teasing one. She didn't want to give him another reason to tease her. To her surprise, Jay turned the radio off as soon as Emma had turned her head away. Emma smiled weakly, mostly to herself. Jay looked at her,

"Mind giving me some CD from the door's pocket?"

Emma chose Linkin Park and gave it to him.

_Try to give you warning  
But everyone ignores me  
Told you everything loud and clear  
But nobody's listening  
Call to you so clearly  
But you don't want to hear me  
Told you everything loud and clear  
But nobody's listening_

Emma slapped herself mentally. She should have known how Rick was like. He had put his own girlfriend to coma! Why did she ever become friends with him? "You're a fucking bastard!" Emma yelled to herself. Jay looked at her with confusion, but soon smirked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean you…" Emma looked down, blushing.

"It's fine." Jay chuckled, "Don't go all crazy, though."

"Did Sean tell you about yesterday?" Emma hesitated, "I went… I don't know… It was like I wasn't there… Manny was devastated… They all are."

"He told me." Jay confessed.

"What?!" Emma shrieked.

"You asked me if he told me, so I answered." Jay was confused.

"I didn't think he would…" Emma mumbled, "Why did he leave?"

"You have the chance to find out." Jay rolled his eyes, "Welcome to Wasaga Beach."

Jay pulled up to Sean's home. Emma slowly got out of the car and knocked on the door. An older woman, probably Sean's mother, came to the door, "Yes?"

"Is Sean here?" Emma hesitated.

"He's in the beach." Her mom explained.

"Thanks." Emma smiled and walked back to Jay's car, "Mind telling me where the beach is?"

Jay led Emma to the beach. Emma saw Sean talking to some guy. Well, more like fighting. Sean seemed to notice her because he walked towards them. "Sean…" Emma smiled weakly, "You didn't even tell me you're leaving…"

Sean glared at Jay. Jay chuckled and walked away.

"You wouldn't let me leave." Sean smirked lightly.

"I need you!" Emma blurted out.

"Emma…" Sean sighed, "I need to stay here…"

"Just tell me…" Emma sobbed, "Why did you kiss me? Did you want to make me feel better?"

Sean shrugged and looked down, "Yeah…"

"Sean…" Emma cupped his face, "I don't…" She was cut off by a soft kiss. She was surprised, but melted to it. Soon, Sean pulled away,

"Promise to wait for me?"

"When will you be back?" Emma asked, "I need you, Sean…"

"Just wait." Sean kissed her, "I'll come back next year, I promise."


End file.
